The Genetics Epidemiology Branch (GEB), Epidemiology & Biostatistics Program (EBP), Division of Cancer Epidemiology & Genetics (DCEG), National Cancer Institute (NCI), has a requirement for maintaining and further developing a repositry of skin fibroblast cultures on patients at high risk for cancer. The purpose of this contract is to provide support services for the GEB by establishing fibroblast, epithelioid, tumor, and lymphoblast cell lines; propagating these cell lines to bulk as requested; maintaining the repository using the most current laboratory techniques, for ensuring the highest viability and cell yield from the cultures; and distributing cell lines to laboratory scientists as requested. This repository will continue to be a source for irreplaceable cell lines for laboratory investigators studying mechanisms of cancer risk. The Contractor shall not use contract funds for basic research or in the development of new tests. In general, the Contractor shall engage solely in the application of previously-developed techniques that are pertinent to achieving the stated goals for the contract and already in use in their laboratories.